With the band
by holycitygirl
Summary: L/M Wolverine finds Rogues somewhere he didn't expect


Disclaimer:  I don't own anything.    

Summary:  Logan/Marie.  Just a light piece of a never gonna happen variety.  I had just finished an angsty Rogue/Wolverine piece (that I haven't posted and may never) and I was feeling down.  So I decided to write this.  I'm an airhead when it's breezy so…enjoy if you can.  

Song Credit:  Poe's _Fingertips._

With the band

Wolverine couldn't believe it.  He could not.  He'd come home (yeah- the big bad Wolverine said home – you got a problem with it?) after two years away to find out that his little Marie had started a band.  A **_BAND__ –not went away to college, not joined the X-geeks – oh no he had prepared himself for these things.  No she had started a band.  He couldn't believe it.  And what was even crazier was that this band was popular.  They weren't playing the gym at Xavier's.  This band had real gigs.  To his dismay and total annoyance they had out of town gigs and that was why she wasn't there to welcome him with open arms when he had finally decided to come home.  And damn but he had been looking forward to that.  Maybe he had stayed away too long.  This thought freaked him out.  He didn't handle the unexpected well.  So he freaked.  And demanded that someone –anyone- take him to this god awful place his Marie was singing in.  _**

They arrived around 9:30, an hour after the doors were suppose to open – 30 minutes before the show was suppose to start.  After about 30 minutes of wondering what he would get accomplished if he gutted the sparkly midget girls in front of him the a-holes at the bar finally let them in.  But not even Wolvie's imposing presence could convince the large security guard into letting them backstage.  

"She mingles with the fans after the show Logan" Storm informed.  

"Do I look like I want to wait that long?" he barked in response.  

But wait he did.  They were in a bar called The Orange Peel in the funky city of Asheville, North Carolina.  It was a bar like many he'd been in but with decidedly less dirt and cage fighting and the men that went along with those two.  This place was filled to the brim with young girls and their dragged along boyfriends.  And in some cases young boys and their dragged along girlfriends.  None of them looked old enough to be in a bar.  Storm had informed him that it was the typical kind of place that Rogue's band played.  On the flight here he'd learned that this endeavor had begun when Marie and then boyfriend Bobby had taken a music class over the summer at a local college.  Marie had discovered a natural talent for pitch and rhythm and Bobby had tackled the "complicated" art of the bass.  The band disturbingly called The Untouched, consisted of them plus a non mutant drummer called "Sunshine" and a lead guitar named Rick.  Logan already hated the punk.  He'd never met a man named Rick that he could trust as far as he could throw.  Even if he could throw far.  The kid better be ugly and keep his hands to himself.  The place was incredibly crowded by sweaty teens pushing and maneuvering as close to the stage as possible.  The weather goddess and Wolverine made there way to the back where more sensible fans seemed to be gathering.  They pulled up a high table with two stools and Logan got a cold one from a crotchety old bartender who wasn't doing much business with this underage crowd.  "So when is this gonna get started?" Wolverine said at the same time the lights dimmed and people started to take the stage.  The crowd started screaming, raising there hands and Wolverine found himself on his feet as well.  Trying to get a better view of the girl he came to see.  The lights came up bathing the band in various hues of red, followed by blue.  A young woman with red streaks stepped up to the mike wearing low low dirty blue jeans and a tight shirt over generous curves.  The shirt was white with black lettering across the chest – it read Freak.  It took Wolverine a whole 10 minutes to realize it was Marie.  

"Hello Asheville" the unmistakable southern drawl intoned.  "Are you ready to rock?"  The crowd cheered "Well let's get to it then."  

The band started playing a song heavy with synthesizers but Logan hardly paid attention.  He was too mesmerized by the change of his little Marie into this vivacious vixen.  She had dyed her stripes red.  Her nails were done to match and the 4 inches of flat stomach exposed by the low pants kept distracting him.  She danced and flung and by the end of the song she was glistening with effort and the heat of the lights.  The crowd was in a frenzy.  He wondered if they knew she was a mutant, if that sexy shirt was seen as self-deprecating or indicative to them.  He knew a fear then – a fear that Marie was exposing more than her navel and putting herself in danger. But he was back now and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her.  Every good singer needed a bodyguard, not that these teens would be a problem.  Logan could see why the kids were hooked.  Marie had an energy and the rest of the band was as good looking as her.  Wolverine clenched his jaw every time the young guitar player got anywhere near her on stage.  After most of the set was done his jaw felt like it was on fire.  And his claws were breaking the skin.  But that was before "the song". 

 "Okay everybody it is the time of the night when (the crowd joined in to say in unison) I feel like getting a little bit sexy".  

The lights dimmed and a slow tune began to twinkle.  Marie's beautiful voice began

_Sometime I feel it burning_

_That deep and primal yearning_

_I feel it burn burn burning_

_I try to live without it_

_But then I think about_

_Those fingertips, those fingertips, those_

_Fingertips_

_Anyone will do Anyone will do_

_Could be you_

Logan was getting uncomfortably hot.  He'd removed his jacket, his over-shirt and the cotton tee was feeling heavy.  He wanted his Marie off that stage. Away from these leering musicians who were creating this rhythm that Marie was manipulating.  Away from the crowd of fans who were being affected in the same ways as him.  But he didn't want the song to end.

_It's in the way they move_

_They catch that simple groove_

_They tell a story all their own about the human_

_Heart alone_

_I try to get a grip but I find I always slip on_

_Fingertips_

_Those fingertips those fingertips_

_Anyone will do Anyone will do_

_Could be you_

This song was telling. It more than the rest of the songs previous, was speaking directly from Marie's heart.  He could see her loneliness, her isolation.  He could feel her need and he wanted to make it stop by fulfilling it. 

_Sometimes I got so lonely_

_The time it passes slowly so so so slowly_

_I know I'm just a fool_

_They're writing all the rules_

_Those fingertips Those fingertips those_

_Fingertips_

_Anyone will do, Anyone will do_

_Could be you_

Logan made his way through the crowd trying to get to her.  He wanted her to see him.  And he wanted to see her reaction.  He had come back for her.  And he wanted her to know it.  Especially now after hearing her feelings poured out for the world to hear.  He wanted her to know that no one was touching her but him, whether it be thru gloves or not.  And god help them both if she didn't like it.  As he weaved and the song continued, Marie danced.  Winding her hands around her waist, touching her stomach, pulling up the hem of her shirt.  Wrapping around her neck, pulling up her hair and exposing the set of adamentium dog tags hanging between her breasts.  Wolverine froze.  She was touching his tags.

__

_Whoever whoever you are_

_I got my light on_

_Whenever whenever you can_

_I'll be there I swear I swear_

Their eyes met.  And Marie looked startled for four seconds before she recovered and replaced it with the biggest smile he had ever seen.  And he could see it in her eyes.  She was his.  He was hers.  And this song was for him.  He felt his own smile forming as Marie sang the last two lines of the song.  Eyes still locked on his.

_Let me be.  Let me be your love_


End file.
